


序曲与赋格

by Astrollnut



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Translation
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:35:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22098034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astrollnut/pseuds/Astrollnut
Summary: This is a interpreted version of shes_gone ‘s prelude and fugue.花了足有一小时，等哈利到了上班的地方时，他才意识到今天到底有多么不同。
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Wesley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	序曲与赋格

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prelude and Fugue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/562941) by [shes_gone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shes_gone/pseuds/shes_gone). 



> 译者：这次又跳冷坑了。祝大家新年快乐，希望看得开心。
> 
> 又：译者一人译校，如有疏漏还请海涵，也请指出。
> 
> 声明：作者已授权译者的翻译，本文的著作权归作者所有。如果你觉得文章美好，请一定告诉作者你的爱。

这天的开端也一如往常：哈利醒了。

今天的晨光换了个方向洒入卧室，哈利滑下了床铺。然后在走向浴室的半路上，他终于意识到了，今天这天确实不像往常一样。他转过头，换了个方向。

这回走对了（在浴室里忙活完），然后他走进了厨房，给自己搞了杯咖啡烤了片吐司，然后拼命将注意力从今天到底有多不同寻常上分散开。

他坐在崭新的厨房桌上，在一片寂静中嘬着咖啡。

感觉不是很对。

咖啡，没啥问题。厨房的感觉确实不太对，但那只是因为哈利还没习惯它的缘故。窗户比他以前的厨房要大，而且和从前朝东不同，它是朝北的。于是连带着，早晨的质感彻底变了。

不过咖啡倒是和从前一样。至少，它本该和从前一样：毕竟橱柜里的咖啡豆是仅有的几件哈利从旧公寓里带走的东西了。他当然有足够的钱把新厨房的橱柜填满，但罗恩不喝咖啡，留下它的话也太蠢了。

哈利低下头看向杯子，寻思着是不是牛奶过期了的缘故，还是说他加错了糖。他不想去考虑其他今早咖啡缺少的东西。譬如隐隐从走廊那头的另一间卧室传来的某个发育过剩的红发的呼噜声。

哈利颤了颤，咽下了送进嘴里的一大口苦涩，体会着它的滚烫滑过喉咙。然后他告诉自己，最好赶快适应。

因为哈利的新公寓没有第二间卧室。而且哈利也不会有什么室友。不管是不是红发。

独居比他之前预料的更加寂静。

又嘬了一口咖啡，他决定购置一台收音机。今天不再是昨天，也不再会是昨天的从前。哈利明白，从今以后是长此以往。

——————

从哈利到了单位，过了一个多小时，他才意识到今天到底有多么不同寻常。

蛛丝马迹接踵而至：

他伴着早间八点的喧闹跌跌撞撞地落入大厅，对面的飞路也正巧闪起光芒，是安东尼·戈德斯坦。

哈利微笑着，亲切地低声问候道，“早，戈德斯坦。”

安东尼瞪着眼睛，就这么盯着哈利看了好长时间。哈利克制住了低头检查自己裤链的冲动。“早上好，”安东尼终于惊讶地眨着眼睛，犹豫着开口了。

哈利皱了皱眉。“好的？”

又过了一会儿，安东尼终于回过神儿了，他尴尬地笑了笑。“是的，当然。抱歉。早上好，”他过犹不及地说道。紧接着，他冲哈利摆出了一个奇怪的假笑，然后尴尬地矗在那，就像是一下子忘了自己要去哪似的。

“搭电梯么？”哈利向右侧示意。

安东尼一边点着头，一边尴尬地跟在了哈利的身侧，走向大厅的尽头。

“你一直都来得这么早么？”哈利问。他已经记不得自己上一次在八点五十前到魔法部是猴年马月了，这是他第一天没等罗恩一起飞路来。

“有时候还早点儿，”安东尼点着头说道。“我喜欢赶早，比较安静。”

“是啊，感觉挺不错的，”哈利说。“我可能也要养成这样的习惯了。”

安东尼又点了点头，然后别扭地动了动身体。哈利皱着眉头思考着，戈德斯坦啥时候变得这么古怪了。他们在尴尬的沉默中搭着电梯，哈利看着跳跃的数字一边想着要忙的工作，现在他可以尽情安排自己的时间了。

一小时零一刻钟后，《预言家日报》的头版看到第三遍时，一个身材娇小满脸憔悴的深发女人叽叽喳喳地走进了他的办公室，脸上还挂着一副硕大的眼镜。

“波特先生，阁下，我非常非常，非常抱歉这么拖沓，先生，我保证不会再有下次了。”

哈利冲她眨着眼睛。“没关系，安妮，”他瞄了一眼表笑着说。“再说你今天也比平常早多了。”

安妮的脸白了。“非常抱歉，先生。”

哈利皱着眉头看着那个为他工作的四年来没有一次准时过的助理；她已经跟了三年半的傲罗副司长，然后又跟了他转正的半年。“你知道我不介意的，安妮。反正你工作也做得很好。而且我记得我不是以前就和你说了叫我哈利就行么。”

安妮原本刷白的脸变红了。“谢谢你，先生。哈利。您要是不介意我这么叫的话。”

然后是一阵尴尬的沉默。

“那，您需要什么吗，先生？”

“照例吧，拜托了。我没有安排日程吧，除了十点半的简报会？”

“是的，先生。我的意思是，没有了。那是第一件，波特先生。”

“哈利。”

“哈利。”

“好吧。谢谢你，安妮。”

哈利低下头抄起了他的报纸，但安妮走到一半又转过头看向他。

“我很抱歉，先生，但请问‘照例’是什么？”

——————

哈利走出七层的电梯时，眉毛拧得都快打结了。

他带着悠闲的笑踏入魔法体育与运动司，还冲前台的年轻姑娘问了声好；她看到他时，眼睛瞪得溜圆。哈利没认出她，但体运司过不了几周就要换个新的接待员，所以倒也没啥值得大惊小怪的。

“哥们儿，”他走进了罗恩的办公室，门也不带敲，“今天早晨太尼玛奇怪了。”

罗恩从桌上抬起了头，看向哈利，然而一股他今早努力无视的孤独感又骤然从胸中涌出，于是他发现自己失去了和罗恩对视的能力。于是他将视线移到了地板和墙面上，开始滔滔不绝起来，寄希望于此能帮他转移注意力。

“我今天提早来了，飞路出来的时候碰见了安东尼·戈德斯坦，然后就是从头到尾的诡异。”

罗恩没有回应。

“就有点儿像是他迷茫了，还是咋地，要么就是我撞到他干了啥尴尬的事情，他还不太敢跟我说话。倒也不是说我盼着他有多好什么的，但你懂我意思。太奇怪了。”

哈利检阅着罗恩办公室墙上那些饱经风霜的魁地奇海报，感受着罗恩打在他背后的视线，他继续说着。

“而且安妮也彻底神智不清了。她今天来的比以前早多了，还一直在因为迟到道歉，更重要的是她还没带我的咖啡。”

罗恩还是一言未发，于是哈利终于看向了他。罗恩正一眨不眨地瞪着他，眼睛睁得溜圆。

哈利眨了眨眼。“我的意思是，倒也没啥，真的。我当然可以自己给自己买咖啡，但就是。她每天都做一模一样的事，做了快一辈子了，但。她好像啥都不记得了，所以我才——就——你为啥用这种眼神瞪着我？”

罗恩正大张着嘴，眨着眼睛，然后他阖上了嘴。哈利感觉自己的心漏跳了一拍。

他们在沉默中对视了许久，哈利屏着呼吸，罗恩瞪着他。然后罗恩终于回神了，他吞了口气从椅子上跳了起来。

“你好，”他的声音像是只被踩了尾巴的猫。“我，呃。您好，波特先生。”

哈利眨了眨眼，然后冲他摆了个臭脸。“闭嘴吧，”他翻了个白眼说道。

罗恩的耳朵尖儿红了，然后他哑口无言地肉眼可见地手足无措了起来。

“就，坐下吧，”哈利说。“你真的不搞笑。”

罗恩坐下了，表情是彻头彻尾的摸不着头脑。“抱歉，先生。”

“别闹了！我没心情，我下来是找你说话的。”

椅子上的罗恩不自在地扭了扭。“找我？”

“当然找你了，你个猪头，你犯啥病了？”哈利盯着满脸通红的罗恩。罗恩有些回避和他的对视，但他的眼神里满是紧张。

“等下，你到底怎么了？”哈利突然不敢确定了。“你没事吧？”

罗恩的表情更困惑了，他微微点了点头。“没事，我还好。谢谢你。”

“你为啥一副这个样子？”

“我这个样子——实在抱歉，我就是。太惊讶了，波特先生。”

“罗恩。你快吓死我了。你要是在拿我开涮，我担保——”

罗恩的眼珠子都快突出来了。“拿您——不！我——我哪里敢，我。那可太——而且我也——我才刚和您见面。”

哈利瞪着他，等着罗恩绷不住时的弯弯嘴角。但他的等待落空了。“这是谁对你做的，罗恩？你怎么了？”

罗恩眨了眨眼睛。“做什么？”

“这个！”哈利喊道。

罗恩吞了吞口水，他的眼睛向屋子四周乱瞟。“我不知道您是什么意思，先生。”

“真的，真的，不搞笑。”

但罗恩只是在椅子上瞪着他。

于是哈利抽出了魔杖，于是罗恩的眼睛睁得更大了。“我就是想做个显咒，”哈利说，“看看你是不是受什么东西的影响了。可以吗？”

“呃姆，”过了一会儿，罗恩说。“当然，没问题。”

哈利施了魔咒。“好吧，你没有被昏昏倒地过，”他说，“我也没发现任何一忘皆空的痕迹，不过不排除施咒的人足够精湛的可能。你记得有被什么东西砸到吗？”

罗恩弱弱地摇了摇头。

“好吧。我想带你上楼，看看我们的显咒专家能不能发现什么。”

“上楼？”

“是的，去傲罗办公室。”

罗恩挑起了眉毛。“傲罗司？我——呃姆——”

“没事的，罗恩，我就是得搞明白你到底怎么了。要是能让你舒服一点的话，我会叫赫敏也过来的。反正她肯定也想知道这到底是咋回事。”

罗恩依旧坐在椅子上瞪着他。“走啊！”哈利厉声道。

罗恩吓得跳了起来，然后跟着哈利走出了办公室。体育与运动司走过大半，罗恩终于开口了。“您刚刚...您说您还要叫谁？”

“赫敏，”哈利答道，他的步子迈得飞快。

“赫敏，”罗恩重复了一遍。“赫敏·格兰杰吗，先生？”

哈利翻了个白眼。“你还认识第二个赫敏吗？等下，”哈利突然停住了步子，转身看向差点撞到他怀里的罗恩。“你知道赫敏吧？还是你把她也忘了？”

罗恩晃着脑袋，既是点头又是摇头。“不，是，我认识她，先生，我就是没想到您也认识她。”

“别叫我‘先生’了，”哈利瑟缩着说。“我当然认识她了。她自从第一年就是我最好的朋友之一了。”

“什么第一年？”罗恩问。

哈利张口结舌了。“我的老天，你这是忘了多少啊？”

罗恩看着他。

“我猜你自己是不会知道的了，是吧？”哈利想了想。“你还记得霍格沃茨吗？”

“当然了，”罗恩拧着眉毛说。哈利结结实实地看了他一眼，然后调了个头带着他们向他的办公室走去。

三十分钟后，哈利的办公室一片嘈杂，哈利绷着的下巴已经开始发酸了。

“啥也没找到？”他冲着围着坐在椅子上的罗恩的三个显咒专家吼道。

“好像也没什么可供我们找的东西，先生，”他们中的一个硬邦邦地回答道。

“再试试别的，”哈利命令道。

“先生，”另一个开口了，“我们已经穷尽了我们的——”

“我不管。再想别的办法，要么就去给我找个能想到的人过来。”

三位傲罗交换着视线。其中一个，甘娜，挑着眉毛冲她的搭档送去一个‘你确定？’的眼神，然后她走出了房间。

又是几分钟过去，哈利在屋里来回走着，冲罗恩丢着问题，冲剩下的人咆哮着发出命令。“安妮，”他吼道，这间屋子里把认为他疯掉了的想法明晃晃摆在脸上的人数在呈直线上升，“你去找赫敏了吗？她在哪？”

“不在办公室，先生，”她颤巍巍地说。“她的助手说她在陪客户，至少要到十一点。”

“那就去个人找她——这是紧急事件！”他吼道。没人动。“你！”哈利没注意甘娜已经回来了，他冲她说。“去把她找来。”

“不必了，傲罗甘娜，”金斯莱·沙克尔低沉的声音传来。哈利扭过头，魔法部部长正冲他皱着眉头。

“但——”哈利反对道。

“去追你的朋友不是她的工作，傲罗波特，”金斯莱继续说道。“这场调查由我接手了，即时生效。”

哈利噎住了，过了好一阵他才能继续开口。“你要接手？但，你不是——我是——”

“不论出于什么原因，你都不能再插手了。”

“但你都已经不是傲罗了！”

“我怎么不是，”金斯莱的皱眉更深了。“现在，你是要告诉我发生什么了，还是说想继续和我争论，然后葬送你的工作？”

于是哈利按下了怒气，觉得最好还是遵命为妙。“他的记忆被篡改了，先生。不管是什么原因导致的，都比我所见过的任何记忆魔药或是一忘皆空要复杂。”

“怎么说？”

“他被篡改的记忆范围大到，要一直追溯他小的时候。”

“哼姆，”金斯莱看向正满脸纠结紧张地倚着哈利桌子的罗恩。“那他都忘了什么呢？”金斯莱转向哈利问道。

“唔，”哈利说，“呃。我，先生。”

“你？”

“是的。”

“他不认识你了？”

“啊，他知道我是谁，但是，那不是——我的意思是。哎，先生，你知道他和我是很多年的好朋友了——当了十年的室友了——但他就，一点都不记得了。我今天早晨走进他办公室的时候，他以为那是我们第一次见面。”

“你今天早晨见到他了吗？在你们共同居住的房屋里？”

“没，”哈利回答道。“我才刚搬出去其实。”

“我明白了，”哈利不怎么喜欢金斯莱现在的语调。“好吧。可以请你给我和韦斯莱先生几分钟吗？”

“但，先生，我——”

“去散个步，傲罗波特。我们就在这儿呆着。”

哈利咬着牙，打在他身上的几道尴尬的视线让他血气上涌。他看向罗恩，罗恩回他以一个关心而不解的表情。哈利看着他，眼神恳求着他能突然恍然大悟，直到罗恩转开了视线。于是避开了金斯莱刻板的视线，哈利硬邦邦地点了点头然后走了。

他没走多远。他想亲自去找赫敏，或者至少下楼去找她的助手，但他转念一想还是算了。他压根不知道那要花去多少时间。而他就算再怎么希望能有个朋友能帮他分担，他也不想就这么丢下罗恩。

花费掉最后一丁点儿耐心，他往回走去。一队傲罗正走出他的办公室，而原本的嗡鸣也被严峻的气氛取代的。它让哈利寒毛耸立。

“怎么了？”哈利走进办公室，问金斯莱。他看向罗恩，罗恩回给他一个短暂而惋惜的眼神。

“我送他们回去工作了，”金斯莱回答。“这里不需要他们了。”

“你发现什么了？”

“没有，但一位圣芒戈的专家正在来的路上。我能相信你，傲罗波特，能就在这等着她，不再继续之前的不当举动吗？”

哈利恼怒地，死板地回答道。“当然，先生。”

“好吧。”金斯莱转向罗恩。“现在，韦斯莱先生，如果你还有需要忙的工作，你可以回到你的办公室。我只要求你暂时别离开魔法部就可以。”

哈利急了。“先生，你真的觉得——”

“没事的，”罗恩打断了他，“我就在这陪他——陪傲罗波特等着吧，先生。”

“你确定？”金斯莱问。

罗恩尴尬地瞥了眼哈利。“嗯，”他说。“没事的。”

金斯莱迟疑地看了看他俩，然后点了点头。“如果需要我的话，我就在我的办公室。”

金斯莱关上了他身后的门，只留哈利和罗恩在屋里坐着。一阵漫长的尴尬的沉默。哈利想再问些问题，想把罗恩拽回现实中，但他突然发现自己无话可说了。

“那——我们以前是室友？”过了一会儿，罗恩问。

哈利点了点头。“从大战之后就是了。我们决定不回霍格沃茨了，于是就一起租了卡尔佛特街的一间公寓。”罗恩眨了眨眼睛，但什么也没说。“你昨天晚上还好好的——你帮我搬完了家——所以不管是谁干的肯定是等我走了才下手的。你确定从那之后没啥怪事发生么？”

“啥，像是一个我从没见过的家伙突然出现在我的办公室，说我俩是好哥们儿？你说的是这种事么？”罗恩的嘴角弯成了一抹笑容

“天，我肯定把你吓了个半死，”哈利也不情愿地笑了。

罗恩咧着嘴。“有一点儿。”

“现在还吓么？”

“我这不在这儿坐着呢么？”罗恩耸了耸肩。

哈利笑了，他尴尬地扫了眼房间。“不过说真的，你昨天晚上记得的真的挺重要的。你可以再回想一遍么？”

罗恩的笑沉了沉，他看了眼哈利，然后开口了。“不记得啥。就是个周日；我就闲着，听了听魁地奇，我妹妹来吃了晚饭，然后我就睡了。”

哈利揉了揉脸。昨晚金妮和罗恩确实吃了晚餐，哈利知道。哈利飞路回来时她就在那儿。他忘拿装着毛巾和睡衣的箱子了。

罗恩不记得哈利来过，也不记得他帮哈利打包帮他搬走——更别提哈利曾在那住过的日子了。

“为啥你那些都记得？”哈利问。“金妮，霍格沃茨，赫敏，你谁都记得，除了我。”

罗恩叹了口气，然后看向地板。“对不起，我就是。我不知道该说什么。”

哈利颓坐在椅子里，竭力想要无视拉扯着胃袋的沉重难过的感觉。“你要是不记得我和你一起上学的话，那你的哥们儿呢？你平时都和谁呆着？就赫敏吗？”

罗恩摇了摇头耸了耸肩。“其他格兰芬多的人呗。也没关系特别好的。赫敏和我关系挺好的，但我俩也没怎么一起呆着。我经常问她作业，但我觉得她应该不怎么介意——我们上完学还一起过几年呢。”

“是啊，我知道。你俩都快订婚了。”

“呃。没，我们——没那么认真过的。”

“罗恩，你那只一直没给她的戒指就是我帮你挑的。”

罗恩表情惊讶。“你真的是当真的？”他皱着眉问。“你真的记得我俩是好哥们儿？”

哈利迎着罗恩的视线，却突然无法开口了，于是他只得点了点头。

罗恩安静了一会儿，哈利在椅子上动了动。“你昨天才搬出去？”罗恩问。

“是啊。”

“为啥？”

“什么为啥？”

“你为啥搬走了？”

哈利眨了眨眼睛。“你也不信我，有啥区别？”

罗恩耸了耸肩。“不知道啊。说来听听嘛。”

哈利看了看罗恩，然后又移开了视线。“只是感觉该成熟一点儿了。单身汉的生活又不能过一辈子。”

“所以你找到姑娘了？”罗恩笑着问。

“没。”

“哦。”他审视了一会儿哈利，然后，“那是什么样的，我俩好哥们儿？”

哈利皱起了眉。“我没懂你意思？”

罗恩耸了耸肩。“我们平时都干点儿啥？我想象不到哈利波特当我最好的朋友是什么样的情形。”

“它给你的好处远远不如随之而来的麻烦事儿多，我觉得。”

“我表示怀疑，”罗恩说。

哈利惊讶地看向他。罗恩迎着他的视线，过了一会儿，哈利耸了耸肩扭开了头。“我也说不上，我们做的...和平常人没啥区别。去酒吧，互相抱怨工作，还有...聊魁地奇，火炮队输球的时候你的喊声都快震天了，逼得我只能尿遁，还有...我也不知道。别人都说我俩有点无聊的。”

“你怎么知道我支持火炮队的？”罗恩问道，他的表情一下子欢脱了。

哈利只是看着他，无可奈何地耸了耸肩。“一开始教我魁地奇的人就是你，罗恩。”

“是我？”

哈利点了点头。“是啊，基本上。还有几乎其他所有事都是。虽说我不是麻瓜出身，但也没啥区别了。要是没你的话，我真不知道我能不能挺过去。有那么多我不知道的事，都是你解释给我听的。”

罗恩冲他眨了眨眼睛，他的脸颊红了红。“哦，也不一定啊，”他不自在地说。“你看其他麻瓜出身的也没啥大问题啊？”

“确实，但他们大部分人都比我更愿意看书。”

罗恩笑了。“真有你的，哥们儿，”他的话让哈利的心有了些许雀跃轻盈。

门口传来一阵敲门声。“请进，”哈利喊道。门开了，金斯莱走了进来，身后跟着两名傲罗和一个哈利不认识的女人。

“傲罗波特，这位是治疗师格芙蕾，”金斯莱说。

“好极了，多谢你能来，”哈利答道。

“我们希望要是可以的话，事情尽量维持在你的办公室中，”金斯莱继续说道，“为了大家好，这件事尽量不要曝光为妙。”

“我——好，好吧，”哈利说。

“所以你同意合作吗？不要反抗治疗师格芙蕾的检查？”

哈利眨了眨眼睛。罗恩在他身旁不自在地动了动。

“等等，”哈利惊慌地看向金斯莱。“不，不对，等等，你搞错了，金斯莱，你知道罗恩和我是朋友——你都撞见他在我的办公室里好几次了。”

金斯莱的表情难以捉摸。“我不记得有过这样的事，”他说，“也不记得什么时候我和你的关系亲近到你可以直呼我的姓名。”

哈利目瞪口呆地看着他。“但，先生，我们——”哈利闭上了嘴巴。之前与安东尼以及安妮的对话潮水似的涌到了他的脑海中，他突然发觉自己忽视了一件很关键的事情。

“罗恩，”他急切地转向他。“拜托。告诉他们。我们刚刚还在说——告诉他们我没疯。”

罗恩就这么看着哈利。“我也希望我可以，哥们儿，”他遗憾地说。

“傲罗波特，”治疗师朝哈利迈了一步。“你只需保持冷静，我们不会花太长时间的。”

“不，”哈利说。“我得走了，我得搞清楚。我要——”赫敏。赫敏会懂的。哈利冲向房门，但它锁了。“你们把我关起来了？”他扭着门把喊道。

“请冷静，傲罗波特，”金斯莱说。“你这样只会让你自己更难过。”

其中一个金斯莱带回来的傲罗走向哈利，哈利的手条件反射地伸向他的魔杖。运气好的时候，他或许可以有尊严地抵挡一下金斯莱外加两个傲罗。但就他目前的状况，他们缴械击昏他的时间只消片刻。

——————

哈利眨着眼睛在黑暗中醒来，他眯着眼看着周围空旷陌生的房间。这里的味道有点儿怪，尽管一开始这里的感觉是一片寂静，但很快他就察觉到了附近的人声，房门的开合，以及附近走廊传来的脚步。

他在圣芒戈。胸中的恐慌在嘴里化成了绝望的笑。他想要坐起来，但不管他们给他来的那一下着实不轻，于是他发现自己尝试的结果是晕头转向地倒在了枕头上。

他闭着眼睛喘着气等着周围的天旋地转逐渐停歇。

然后他睁开了眼睛。床边泛着金属微光的桌子上，一小片羊皮纸和一只小包引起了他的注意。

他拿过眼镜然后打开了台灯，没等他拿起纸片，他就认出了上面那潦草的字迹。

 _我觉得我会喜欢当你的哥们儿的_ ，纸片上如是说。 _等你感觉好多了以后，要是你想来一杯的话，随时欢迎。——罗恩·韦斯莱_

不知道还有什么其他的可做，哈利拆开了那枚小小的包裹——是一只巧克力蛙——他眨着眼睛看着里面卡片上自己的画像。

抓着手中扭动着的糖果，巧克力的足印洇渍掌心，他终于鼓足了翻过卡片的勇气。

几年前，他曾和巧克力蛙的出版商争论了好几个月，以确保他的卡片上所写的，打败伏地魔的成就，如果没有罗恩和赫敏，以及其他所有人的帮助的话，就绝无完成的可能。

但这个世界的罗恩只给哈利留了一张说他希望他们是朋友的纸条，那这卡片上又会写些什么呢？

**哈利·波特**

_巫师世界的救主_

_现任傲罗司司长_

_大难不死的男孩，已知的唯一阿瓦达索命咒生还者_

_击败了伏地魔王，也即汤姆·里德尔_

_神秘而隐逸，_

_少有人了解波特的生平、成长，_

_抑或是，波特其人_

哈利盯着它。他读了它三遍，然后把它翻了过来。但卡片的背后并没有被他遗漏的内容，只有他的人像在画中一闪而逝，神秘而隐逸。

他这下反而冷静了，他的大脑飞速转动想要理解。他终于逐渐开始体会到这一切到底有多么古怪诡异了，然而就在这时，那卡片从他的指尖消失了。

哈利松开手，低头看向腿上。原本盖着的洁白的床单突然变成了暗红，有那么一瞬他以为自己在流血，但当他准备放下巧克力蛙时，它也消失了。他的掌心没有留下丝毫它沾染其上的足迹。

他忽闪着眼睛，然后逐渐意识到布料的颜色并不是血渍，而是他昨天刚买的深红色的床单，然后被他铺在了新公寓的床上。

他不敢置信地看着四周。他哪里在圣芒戈。他正坐在自己的床上，在自己的公寓里，冲着黑夜眨着眼皮。他咽了咽口水，看了一圈房间，生怕要是闭上眼睛，它们就会消失。

好在没有。哈利突然如释重负地笑了起来：一场梦。

只是一场梦。

他倒在了床上，心跳慢慢平息，没过一会儿他就沉沉睡去了。

——————

这天的开端也一如往常：哈利醒了。可能比平常晚了一点儿，但也没什么值得大惊小怪的。

他在寂静中喝完了他的咖啡，八点半飞路到了魔法部，去办公室的路上一个人也没遇到。他感觉自己好像忘了什么事，但不管怎么琢磨就是记不起来，于是他放弃了。反正估计也不是什么大事，它要是真的重要的话，会自己冒出来的。

九点五十，他带着一种奇妙的似曾相识感扫视着今日头条，然后他的办公室的门突然开了，安妮叽叽喳喳地进来了，滔滔不绝地道歉，真心实意得过头，正经得毫无必要，而且还没带哈利惯常的早间咖啡。

哈利皱着眉毛看着她。“没事的，安妮。你可以冷静点，没关系的。”

“谢谢你，波特先生，阁下。”

“安妮，拜托，叫我哈——”他拧着眉头停住了。

“您还好吗，先生？”过了一会儿，安妮询问道。

“我——不确定。”他困惑地看着周围的办公室。“我们以前这样过吗？就在最近？”

安妮一片茫然地看着他。

“我出去走走，”他呆了一会儿说道。“我十点半前都没安排，是吧？”

“是的，先生，”安妮点着头说。“您的第一项日程是简报会。”

——————

哈利走进罗恩的办公室时，罗恩脸上的表情终于将一切都唤起了。“噢，”哈利感觉自己一下子喘不过气了。

罗恩瞪着的眼睛眨呀眨。哈利抽了口气。过了一会儿，罗恩从椅子上跳了起来。“你好，”他的声音有点儿尖。“我，呃。您好，波特先生，阁下。”

“没错，”哈利嘟哝着。“还在梦里。”

罗恩大张着嘴巴，不知道应该将视线放在何处。

——————

“不好意思，嗯呃，“罗恩一边跟着哈利走出体育与运动司，一边问，“您刚才说我们要去见谁？”

“赫敏，”哈利答道。

“赫敏，”罗恩重复了一遍。“赫敏·格兰杰吗，先生？”

“没错，”哈利笑着说。“我认识她。你震惊了吗？”

“呃姆，”罗恩说。“有什么——特别的原因要我们去见她吗？”

哈利耸了耸肩。“我上回带你去了傲罗办公室，结果屁用没有，所以。我们去看看赫敏有啥想法吧。”

“关于——什么的，到底？”

“这个，”哈利热心地解答着。

“对哦，”他的回答对罗恩没有起到丝毫帮助。

他们走近时，赫敏正站在她的办公室外和助手说话，她的头发松松挽在颈后，包挎在肩上。他俩一起走来的景象打了她一个措手不及，她睁大了眼睛。

“哦天，”她说。“波特先生。我——您好。这真是意料之外。赫敏格兰杰。”她伸出了手，然后犹豫了一下。“不过既然您到我的办公室来，我猜您大概已经知道了。”

“我已经知道了，谢谢，”哈利说。“也向你问好。”

“你好，罗恩，”困惑地看了看他，赫敏说。

“嗨，赫敏，”罗恩惴惴不安地回答。

“有什么我可以为您效劳的吗，先生？”赫敏问。

“是的。罗恩和我需要和你谈谈。”

来回看了看面前的两人，“好吧，”赫敏踟蹰着说道。然后她转向了她的助手，“汤姆，可以请你重新安排一下我九点半的事情吗？要咖啡，还是别的？”她冲跟着她走进办公室，然后坐在她办公桌面前的椅子上的两人说道。

“不了，”哈利说。“就是聊几句。”

她点了点头，然后期待地看向他。

“所以，”哈利开口了，然后把手拍在了膝盖上。他也不知道到底该说些什么。“你俩都不记得我。谁都不记得。我，呃。想知道你有什么想法。”

赫敏眨了眨眼睛，然后瞥了眼正盯着哈利的罗恩。“不记得你？”她重复了一遍。“这怎么可能，波特先生，我觉得你会发现有很多人都——”

“请叫我哈利。”

“噢，好吧。哈利。我很确定我们所有人，不管是谁，都会记得你为我们所做的事情，并且怀着深深的感激的。”

哈利翻了个白眼儿。“我说的不是那个。”

赫敏卡壳了。“抱歉。好吧。那是，呃——您说的是什么呢？”

“我说的是你不记得我们是朋友。最好的朋友，我们三个。”

话音落下，一片死寂。“我们是朋友？”赫敏瞪着眼睛问。“罗恩和我？我们是你最好的朋友？”

“是的，”哈利说。“从第一年开始就是了。”

“什么第一年？”她问。

“当然是霍格沃茨啊。”

罗恩的下巴都快掉了。赫敏合上了不敢置信的嘴巴，然后说，“波特先——哈利，呃姆。我们没有一起在霍格沃茨过啊。”

“哦？”

“事实上，我还一直不知道你竟然还去过霍格沃茨呢。他们说你没有去过。”

“谁？他们是谁？”

赫敏眨了眨眼。“所有人啊。不然，至少是写历史书的人。”

“你在说什么啊，赫敏？”

“他们从没有——我的意思是，从没有提到你去——”

“你在逗我吗？你不记得战后第一版《霍格沃茨：一段校史》就是你给我的？你还给我画住了他们新加的写我的内容？还有因为我一直没读它，就整整三年每过几个月就要痛骂我一顿？”

赫敏只是茫然地看着他。

“行吧，”哈利继续说道，“那要是他们删掉了我去霍格沃茨的内容，历史书上都写了啥呢？”

“嗯，”赫敏迟疑着回答，“当然，不是很多。”她向罗恩投去了询问的一瞥，而他只是耸了耸肩。“有记录了那个预言，还有你活过了伏地魔的死咒，还有你的麻瓜家庭把你养到了十一岁，然后你就消失了。直到你在大厅杀死伏地魔的那天。”

哈利瞪着她。“我消失了。你们都去了霍格沃茨，但我就——消失了。”他看向罗恩，罗恩避开了他的视线。“你俩都记得在那儿呆过？”

“当然了。”

“唯独不记得我也在？和你住一个宿舍，一起上一样的课？一起打魁地奇？不记得七年级那会儿和我一起，搜寻魂器杀死伏地魔？”

过了一会儿，罗恩问，“魂器是什么？”

赫敏的眼睛瞪大了。“他制造了一个魂器？”

哈利咧了咧嘴，“七个。”

“七个魂器？”

“只有六个是有意的，但，是的。然后我们，”他示意了一下他们三人，“好几个月在帐篷里，翻遍了全国上上下下每一个角落。你们真的一点儿也不记得了？”

赫敏和罗恩谁也没说话，哈利仰头靠在了椅背上大声笑了。“噢这真是太奇怪了，”他自言自语。“我昨天晚上睡觉前吃错东西了吗？”

赫敏绷紧了下巴。“波特先生——”

“哈利。”

“——我不知道你现在在干什么，但罗恩和我都有工作要做，还有——不管是不是巫师世界的救世主——我绝对不喜欢你跑到这儿来扰乱我们的工作，好给你充当笑料。”

“别担心，赫敏，”哈利说，“你不会耽误事的。我们现在正在我的梦里呢，所以你刚才重新安排的那个会，去不去又有啥关系呢。”

赫敏眨了眨眼睛，然后歪着头看着他。“在你的梦里，”她重复了一遍。

哈利点了点头。“没错。而且现在，当然你肯定觉得我是疯子，按昨天的剧情来看，我觉得一次圣芒戈之旅就足够了，所以我还是在你叫人之前先告辞好了，谢谢。”他站了起来，赫敏和罗恩一眨不眨地盯着他。“回见咯，大概。估计应该是下个早上了。”

然后他将他们抛在了身后惊诧的沉默中。走廊下了一半儿，一阵脚步声追上了他。

“你要做，呃姆——”罗恩跟在了他身旁。“你要去哪？”

哈利耸了耸肩。“不道。二号咖啡还没喝呢，可能要去餐厅。”罗恩看向身旁的人。“你想不想和我一起？”

“噢，呃。”

“你要想回去工作也行。我知道你不会相信的。”

罗恩考虑了一会儿，两人又走了几步。然后他耸了耸肩。“唔，我早上也没啥着急的事。喝茶的时间总是有的。”

哈利露齿而笑。

——————

“不不不——要是不能赶紧追上比分，帕斗米队就一点儿机会都没。巴力卡斯蝙蝠的找球手虽说不是世界第一，但汉莫斯比简直就是个笑话。我真不理解为啥这么长时间了帕斗米还留着他。“

哈利笑着喝完了他的咖啡。”哎，那我就听专家的意见吧。“

罗恩脸红了。

“你要去看比赛吗？”

罗恩摇了摇头。“不，我们正轮班儿呢，我和其他的分析师。本来今天轮到我了，不过我换到周四火炮队的比赛了。”

“你想去吗？”

“什么？”

“看比赛啊。把票买了下午一起翘班。”

罗恩眨了眨眼睛。“呃姆。我不太确定我可以就这么——”

“要是平常的话，我也不能。至少，要是我不想让十五个老家伙一起冲我发火的话。但今天不同了，”哈利咧着嘴笑着。

罗恩看着他。“那确实，”他说。过了一会儿，他又开口了，“所以你真的相信我们是哥们儿啊？”

哈利点了点头。“从小时候就是了。一直都是室友，直到昨天。”

“昨天怎么了？”

“我搬出来了。”

“为啥？”

哈利看了他一会儿，然后移开了视线。“每个人总有该长大的时候。”

“也对，”罗恩同意道，他低头看向自己的手。“说起来，我大概应该回去工作了。”

哈利点了点头。

“有机会下回一起？”罗恩问。“去看比赛？”

“当然，”哈利微笑着说。

罗恩站了起来，正准备走又停住了。“我说，哥们儿，你没——你还好吗？我是说，玩笑话放到一边，你是——要我帮你叫什么人，还是——”他慢慢停住了。

“是啊，”哈利感到自己的脸红了，“我没事。我就是——今天太怪了。”

罗恩小小地笑了笑。“诶，明天就是新的一天了，对吧？说不定就会更好了呢。”

“只能这么希望了，”哈利轻声笑着，目送罗恩走了出去。

——————

当哈利醒来时，从卧室窗户射进来的阳光角度感觉不那么奇怪了，也比之前两个早晨呃的更真实一些，他将它看作了一个好兆头。厨房里，他昨天用了的咖啡豆和面包又回来了，就像丝毫未动似的。哈利欣慰地笑了，自己终于醒了。他不是很想再过第三遍周一了，但他觉得前两遍应该不算数的。

哈利踉踉跄跄地迈出飞路走进大厅时，八点才刚过几分。空空荡荡的大厅里只有一个人的脚步声回荡着。哈利转过头，发现安东·尼戈德斯坦走进了一部电梯，按下了按钮然后抬起了头，等着。

没过一会儿，没等电梯门关上，他就认出了哈利。他那副被吓到的模样，烧得哈利的肠子火辣辣地疼。

一小时后，哈利眉头紧锁地审视着预言家日报的头版时，安妮疯也似的冲进了他的办公室。

“波特先生，阁下，我非常非常，非常抱歉这么拖沓，先生，我保证不会再有下次了。”

哈利的心中涌起一阵恐慌，他腾地一下站了起来，椅子被掀倒在了地上。

“出什么事了吗，先生？”安妮被吓到了，过了一会儿她才问道。

“我，呃。我不知道。我没事——是的。”哈利突然涌起了强烈的去看看罗恩的冲动。“我，呃。我得走了。要是有事的话，我就在罗恩的办公室。”

“罗恩？先生？”

“是的，”哈利说。“罗恩·韦斯莱，在体育与运——算了，当我没事。要是有事的话，我不在。你就跟他们说不知道去哪找我就行。”

没等她答话哈利就冲出了大门。

——————

罗恩傻傻地看着他，圆滚滚的眼睛瞪得大大的。“什么？”他说。

“把门甩上，”哈利重复了一遍，更加用力地把指头攥在门框上，咽了咽口水。

“但——你的手——”

“我知道。我得醒来。”

罗恩张大了嘴，然后闭上了它。

那天，哈利被送去圣芒戈的速度是相当地快。

——————

“别叫我‘先生’了”哈利崩溃了。

赫敏眨了眨眼睛。“不好意思，波特先生，我——”

“哈利！叫我哈利，操他妈的天哪！”

赫敏满脸的惊恐，罗恩则是满脸的紧张。“好吧，”赫敏说。“哈利。你在烦心什么呢？”

“为什么你们都不认识我？”哈利来回看着他俩，喊道。

赫敏瞥了眼罗恩。“我们——我们认识您啊，波特先——哈利。我们当然认识您了。我们谁不认识。”

“我不是那个意思！你认识我，但那不是——我们是朋友。我们三个人，我们是最好的朋友。但你们就像是从没见过我似的。”

赫敏和罗恩一言不发。

“操，”哈利耷拉在了墙上。“这什么玩意儿。”

——————

“苏珊，”哈利从靠着等着的墙上支起了身子。“早上好。”

苏珊·伯恩斯吓了一跳，然后目瞪口呆地看着他。“呃姆——早上好。”

“你还记得我吗？”哈利问。

苏珊皱了皱眉，然后脸红了。“当——当然了，先生。您是哈利波特。”

“不是，我的意思是，你还记得我吗？你记得和我一起在学校吗？你记得邓军吗？”

苏珊眨了站眼睛。“邓什么？先生？”

——————

“我搞不明白，”哈利一边大声说着，一边走进了赫敏的办公室。

赫敏倏地一转身。“我的老天，你吓到我了！”然后她的眼睛一如既往地瞪圆了。“哈利·波特？”

“这根本就说不通嘛，赫敏。我花了整整两天除了思考啥也不干，但就是想不明白为啥你们都一点儿感觉都没有——这根本就是没有道理啊。”

赫敏眨了眨眼睛。“不好意思，什么？”

“我的整个人生，就没有不知道的人——现在可好，一下子，谁都不记得了。但谁都不在乎为啥。罗恩不记得当过我的室友，但他现在住的公寓都是我给我俩选的呢。我没去过霍格沃茨，你说。但等到我需要打败伏地魔的时候，我就带着需要的技能自己蹦出来了。这怎么讲得通嘛？你觉得我是从哪学来的？”

赫敏的嘴巴张了又合，但一个字儿也没能蹦出来。“你的室友？罗恩——韦斯莱？”

“就好像我被...擦掉了，谁也看不到那个空出来的大洞！你知道么，我今天早上来的时候迟了三个小时，我的助手找我找不到都快疯了，还给我缺席会议找借口。”

“你要是迟到的话应该给她打个电话让她才对，你真是太不体贴，”赫敏说。

“没关系的，等到早上她就会忘了。我是在做一个实验——当我问她为啥不飞路去我家，看看我还来不来的时候，你猜她说啥了？”

赫敏挑起了眉毛。

“她说她也想过，但魔法部没人记得我在哪住着，或者怎么联系到我。”

赫敏眨了眨眼睛。过了好一阵子，她说，“这有点奇怪啊。”

“就是啊！”哈利叫道。“怎么可能我的雇主——我过去十年的雇主——不知道我的联系方式呢？”

“波特先生，”赫敏说，“我恐怕真的不知道该对您说什么，不过您确实应该招一个傲罗办公室的文员助理了。”

“赫敏，你是我认识的最聪明的人了——”赫敏眨着眼睛脸红了红“——你绝对能看出来我消失的过去——至少是现在宣传的我的教育，是多么不合理！”

赫敏僵住了。“要说实话的话，我确实从没这么想过，”她说。

“你当然没有了，你每过一天就会全都忘记。你从来不用思考它。”

赫敏盯着他看了半天。“那么，波特先生——”

“请叫我哈利。”

“哈利，”她小心地点着头，说，“我设想您的教育应该是通过私人的教师的，很可能是那些知道您要去应践的预言的人。”

哈利挑起了他的眉毛。

“可能，就您所记得的，您是在霍格沃茨，但藏匿于我们不可知的地方。可能是为了您的安全。那里有很多不为人知的房间和走廊的，我甚至还读过一篇传说讲学校的地底有一个巨大的洞穴——”

“是的，密室，我就是在那儿和蛇怪打了一架，记得么？然后摧毁了第一件魂器，不过我那会儿当然还不知道了。”

赫敏的表情化作了担忧。“我能想象您孤身一人战胜伏地魔的过程一定非常艰难。您不想让世人得知也是不难理解的事情了。而现在您站到了现在的位置上，傲罗司的司长，如此年轻；您为自己花过时间吗？因为我觉得您或许应该考虑——”

“不！”哈利叫道。“我没疯，赫敏。我在学校也不是孤身一人，我有你。我有罗恩，我有你，是你们让我保持清醒，如果没有你俩我现在压根儿不可能还站在这里。我知道我现在听上去像个疯子，我知道，但你得相信我——有事情发生了。有什么事——也可能是有人——把它夺走了，我不知道还能干什么。”

赫敏的眼睛睁得大大的，里面闪着亮光和怜悯。就在此刻，哈利几乎要恨她了。“波特先——哈利，”她说。“拜托。请让我帮你。我有一位圣芒戈的朋友，他可以——”

“不，谢了，”哈利说。他直起身子走出房门，甩开身后飞逝的走廊和眼眶中的泪水。

——————

哈利醒了，是周一。

——————

哈利醒了，是周一。

——————

哈利醒了，是周一。他连着三天在家呆着，连一个打电话来看看他好不好的人都没有。

——————

“嘿！”罗恩大喊，语调冷硬而严厉。

哈利转过身的时候就后悔了，他不该这么剧烈地运动的。他抓着厨房的柜台，免得自己晕倒。“罗恩，”他刚说完，就圆睁着眼睛看着罗恩站在厨房门口，用魔杖胁迫地指着他了。

罗恩眨了眨眼睛，握着魔杖的手垂下了。“你——在做——哈利·波特？”

一个清醒些的哈利或许不会吐出一个沮丧的叹息，然后冲正生气地用魔杖指着他的脑袋的男巫丢去一个夸张做作的白眼，但这个哈利显然不是那个清醒些的哈利。“罗恩，说实话，别闹了。”

“什么？”

“是我啊，罗恩。哈利。你的哥们儿。你最好的操蛋哥们儿，别装得像是不认识我了。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”

“我知道你不知道。”

“好吧，你喝醉了，而且——”

“而且你是个天才。”

“——而且我还不知道你为啥在我的公寓里，，但有什么需要我帮你联系的人吗？”

“是的。请帮我把真的罗恩·韦斯莱叫来。他会来接我的。”

罗恩皱起了眉。

“我很抱歉我在你的公寓里，”哈利继续说道，“但我忍不住——我才搬走没几天，或者没一天。我都不知道该不该——但我搬走了，你知道么，因为我今天没去上班，你看，我觉得出去给自己找点儿乐子，然后我发现到回家的点儿了，我就没多想，我就在这儿了，然后我想起来我不住这儿了，已经，但我真的是想不起来我新公寓在哪了，说真的，或者是该怎么去，而且，我真的得尿尿，所以我就想反正我已经进来了，只要特别安静，就不会吵醒你了，但我后来又渴了，所以我就得去接杯水，但你要是把它们碰倒的话，玻璃杯就会在橱柜里叮铃桄榔地响，所以，不好意思啊。”

罗恩瞪着他。哈利抓着柜台打了个摆子。“你要吐了吗？”罗恩问。

哈利思索了一下。“不。”

“好吧。你要不先躺到沙发上，休息一会儿？”

哈利点了点头。“好吧，谢谢。”

罗恩把魔杖插到了睡裤的裤腰上然后扶着哈利坐到了沙发上，他温暖宽大的手掌坚实地撑着哈利的胳膊。

“所以，再和我说下，”罗恩说，“你是怎么跑到我的公寓的？”

哈利耸了耸肩。“就是习惯了，你懂么？你管一个地方叫家叫了十年，再去习惯其他的地方要花的可不只一天两天。”

“你住的是这栋楼？”

“我住的是这间公寓。”

“你才没呢。”

“我住过。”

“你没，我已经在这间公寓住了十年了。”

“我知道。我们一起住的。”

罗恩盯了他半天，然后轻笑了起来。“哥们儿，你真的喝多了。像你这种人，到哪都有媒体要跟着？你会惹来大麻烦的。”

“我不是——惡。”哈利叹了口气将脑袋放回到了沙发垫上。过了一会儿他开口了，“多谢你没把媒体叫过来。”

罗恩翻了个白眼儿冲他挥了挥手，就好像不值一提一般。“拜托。我们欠你的足够多了，没必要把你这么一点儿乐趣也夺走。”

“不如你和我还是朋友时候的乐趣。”

罗恩被逗乐的笑隐去了。“你没在开玩笑，是吗？你真的觉得我们是好哥们儿？以为你以前就住在这儿？”

“罗恩，要是我没在这儿住过的话，为啥我的魔杖还印匙在你的大门上呢？”

“你在说什么？你就是这么进来的？”

哈利点了点头。“一句阿拉霍洞开。不是你的卫咒彻底坏掉了，就是我搬出去的时候你没抹去我的刻印——你说你永远不会抹掉它。”

罗恩一眨不眨地看着他，然后瞥了眼公寓的前门。他被吓到了。“除了我和我哥哥乔治以外没人印匙过那把锁。”

哈利耸了耸肩。“恕难苟同，哥们儿。”

罗恩满脸的忧心忡忡。“要是你就和他们说的那样厉害，说不定你想开门就开了。”

“不。”

罗恩像是不知道该做何回应了，他俩在沉默中坐了几分钟，哈利的酒醉也逐渐化作了昏昏欲睡。他刚要沉入恍惚中，罗恩就把他惊醒了。

“我说，哥们儿，你在沙发上没问题吧？快午夜了，我明天早上还得上班。”

“是啊，是啊，我就...睡了。谢谢，罗恩。”

罗恩站着，犹豫着。

“嘿，”过了一会儿，哈利问。“帕斗米最后怎么样？”

“什么？”

“我一直没看比赛——他们像你一开始觉得的那样输得一塌糊涂了吗？”

“呃姆，没——他们胜了，实际上。”

哈利冲他扭出了一张笑脸。“赢了？还是说汉莫斯比用金色飞贼打了你的脸？”

“他抓到飞贼了，”罗恩皱着眉说。“但，你是怎么——我从没写过汉莫斯比的东西。”

“你前两天喝咖啡的时候跟我说的。”

罗恩的眉头皱得更深了。

“但当我没说——我知道你觉得我疯了。我这就睡了，谢谢。”

罗恩谨慎地看了他一眼。“我能问你件事吗？”

哈利哼唧了一生。

“要是我们真是好哥们儿，那你为啥还要搬走呢？你和姑娘同居了还是咋地？”

“不是，只是，”哈利睁开了眼，然后对上了罗恩的凝视，他本来想说该是长大的时候了，但他却鬼使神差地说道，“太难了。”

罗恩的眉毛扭成了一团。“什么太难了？和我一起住？”

“是的，”哈利说。

罗恩难堪地笑了笑。“抱歉。我确实挺邋遢的。”

“没事啦。我也一样。”

“那...到底为啥？”罗恩问，哈利可以感到那句真相就在自己的嗓子眼儿耸动，在酒精的蒸腾和孤独疲惫的拉扯下咕嘟咕嘟地冒着泡儿，他的嘴唇勾勒出字词形状，舌头抵着它们的力道逐渐放松，然后——

——他一个人，在他的新公寓里，躺在他的床上，彻底清醒了。罗恩没了，而哈利的心脏却还在砰砰直跳。他开始认真地思考起来，自己到底是不是真的疯了。

——————

哈利第十七次走进罗恩的办公室时，迎接他的是一声抽气，一阵结巴和一场红窘的、难以置信的自我介绍，这一切都太过了。这让他心痛，这他妈让他的心脏生痛，但哈利又疲惫又绝望又生气，等他的拳头碰到罗恩的下巴时，他才意识到自己挥出了拳头。

他造成的损害只有一点擦伤，感谢上苍。但这个事实也只是让他更加难过。就算他知道罗恩什么也不会记得，罗恩那时脸上的表情也让他足有一周都没敢再踏足罗恩的办公室。

——————

不过，这让他有了新想法。关于那些他真的想冲脸上揍上一拳的人的想法。总地来看的话，倒不是说他是那种打人要打脸的类型，但要是说有可以尝试一下新个性的机会的话，他觉得这应该就是了。

他不想把一天的时间都花在苦思冥想郁郁寡欢提心吊胆然后无限循环上，所以他找到了娱乐自己的办法。

他找到了多洛雷斯·乌姆里奇，告诉她她像是一只青蛙然后踩了她的脚。他找到了瑞塔·斯基特，然后打掉了她鞋上三英寸高的后跟。他拜访了几位预言家日报八卦栏目的独立撰稿人，然后告诉了他们哈利最新的买厕纸的录像带可以用来干什么。

而在他对于折腾别人不怎么积极的日子，他说服了查德理火炮队的队长给他个机会，然后加入了球队。他这么做了两次——第二次他设法说服了罗恩和他一起。可惜罗恩不记得那次测试有多难。哈利决定他们得再来一次，只是要等这个时间回环的事处理好以后。

——————

早上，他发现自己站在小惠金区女贞路上，他不敢相信他过了这么久才想起来过来看看。四号依旧整洁得一尘不染，就像是一栋博物馆，好像他的童年都被蜡封在其中似的。

他敲了敲大门，心里却不知道要对应门的人说什么，但也没关系——只要他想到了更好的说辞，他总可以明天再来。

“什么事？”弗农拉开门喊道，然后他的眼睛滑稽地睁大了，哈利扬起下巴搜寻着他所能找到的所有的刻薄与尖辛，但其实也没有多少，“你好，弗农叔叔，”然后弗农的眼睛恶狠狠地眯了起来。

“是你，”他厌恶地说，被这样认出来是多么苦涩的欣慰啊——就算那是极端的蔑视——哈利觉得自己都快喘不上气了。

“你还记得我吗？”他突然意识到弗农认识他的原因只可能是他确实记得他。至少就哈利所知，哈利·波特的传奇还没有传播到麻瓜世界中。

弗农怒气冲冲地说道，“我当然记得你，”他咬牙切齿地说。“我倒是想忘，我向你保证。”

“为什么你开门的时候那么惊讶？你就像是看见鬼似的。”

“从你小时候我就没见过你了，”弗农吼道。“我一下子还以为你是你那个一无是处的爹呢。”

哈利的心砰砰跳了起来。“你记得什么？”他一点儿也不在乎自己是不是一副急切的样子。“你记得——你——我最后一次在这儿是什么时候？我那会儿多大？”

弗农盯了他一会儿，看了看他的外表，然后皱起了眉毛，像是思考了一下。他像是一下子迷惑了，然后他不耐烦地说，“你自己知道。”

“说来听听，”哈利说。

弗农酸溜溜地翘起了嘴唇。“你那会儿，”他把手放在了大腹便便的腰间，然后又往上挪了挪，“大概在这儿，我记得。”

“我十一岁那年夏天？”

“我...记得是，应该。”

“我去哪了，什么时候走的？”

弗农扭起了眉毛。“我哪知道？我们把你从火车上放下就万事大吉了。”

“然后你从没见过我？我没回来？就算是每年夏天？”

弗农眨着眼睛，眉头紧了又松。他微微抖了抖。“你...不。不，我不记得你回来过。”哈利盯着他，他又闭上了眼睛，过了好一会儿，他睁开眼睛怀疑地看着哈利。“你现在是在乱搞我的脑袋吗？”

哈利感到自己的心在下沉，他摇着头，‘不’。

“你就是，”弗农嘶声道。“你就是！滚出去，现在就滚！”

“不——不！”哈利分辨道。“我没有！那是什么——你说的是什么，乱搞什么？你的记忆最近变了吗？”

“你在说什么小子？我说滚！我会叫当局过来的！你不是我们的责任了，你这个不知感恩的东西！”

门摔在了哈利的面前，他几乎无法呼吸了。

——————

哈利推开了赫敏办公室的大门。她看清来者是何人时差点儿没从椅子上摔下来的场面让哈利开始觉得或许他要不干脆自己去魔法部的图书馆调查好了。

“抱歉，”他无辜地耸了耸肩。“旧习难改，你懂的。”

她冲他皱起了眉毛，因为她当然不知道他说的旧习具体是指什么了。

“你在这儿的名声挺不错的，”他希望阿谀奉承能封住她过于好奇的嘴，“他们说你啥都知道。”

“我可不觉得我啥都知道，先生，”她怒气冲冲地说。

“我没开玩笑，”他说。“我的意思是如果我有一些问题的话，我就应该去问你。”

赫敏眨了眨眼睛，脑子里过了一遍刚刚的话，然后她的脸颊染上了一丝红晕。哈利觉得他的这步棋下对了。如果有什么事能比知道正确答案更让赫敏兴奋的话，那莫过于将它告诉别人了。

“你需要什么信息呢，波特先生？”

“请叫我哈利。”

“噢，呃。好吧，哈利。”

“我在想，你听没听说过有什么东西可以像记忆魔咒一样有效，但却不是改变魔咒击中那个人的记忆，而是抹除所有其他人的关于这个人的记忆？”

赫敏皱起了额头。“不。一道魔咒只能影响它所击中的人。”

“唔，好吧，但除此之外的解释就是我认识——呃，我说的这个人，认识的所有其他人都被非常强大而且非常有针对性的魔咒击中了，这种说法就太扯了。”

赫敏的眉头皱得更深了。“你觉得你被忘记了？”

“不，”哈利发觉这种伪装太愚蠢了，“我已经被忘记了。”

“什么意思？”

“我的意思是我和所有人的互动都从他们的记忆中被抹去了。自从我十一岁离开我姑姑和姑父的家去了霍格沃茨，就再也没人记得和我说过话或是见过面。”

“但你没去霍格沃茨啊。”

哈利叹了口气，把头埋进了双手间。“我去了，赫敏。我去过霍格沃茨，那是我这辈子第一次有好事发生。我这辈子所有的快乐都是始于霍格沃茨的。我向你保证我绝对去过。”

赫敏看着他，她的表情软化为了惊讶。

“你也认识我，”他说。

她冲他眨了眨眼睛，然后她的表情变了，它带着哈利已经太过熟悉的棱角和弧度，哈利知道他已经触及底线了。再多说什么的结果也只不过是圣芒戈的又一个夜晚。

“抱歉，”他说。“我知道我听上去像是疯了，我就是不知道该怎么描述它。我不打扰你了。如果，要是想到什么的话请告诉我，好么？”

“噢，呃。好吧，”赫敏挑着眉毛说。哈利没等她再说什么就走了。

——————

哈利一整晚都在思考到底是该自己去图书馆调查，还是该编造一个更好的背景故事去找赫敏上。

还剩五分钟就要到午夜了，他躺在床上，思绪翻卷。就在这时，卧室窗户上传来一阵抓挠声。他看了眼，是赫敏的猫头鹰，阿里斯托克里亚。他的心中涌起一阵希望。

“你好呀，克里亚，”他微笑着打开了窗户。“至少你还知道去哪找我，是吧？‘猫头鹰亲昵地啄着他取信的手。没时间可供浪费了，但哈利还是喂了她吃的然后梳了梳她的毛。就算她不会说话，能被认出来的快乐也总大过心酸。

哈利展开了信。

_波特先生。_

_非常抱歉这么晚打搅你，但我刚对你今早的问题有了个想法。不好意思这太过于匪夷所思了，但如果我是对的，那我马上就要忘记这场谈话了。请明早来找我然后问我关于无尽卵黄心实验的事。我现在没时间解释，因为我猜你必须在午夜前收到这封信。_

_真诚的，赫敏格兰杰_

哈利重新看了一遍那个名字，将它刻在了记忆里，然后信就从他的指尖消失了，只留他坐在床上欣喜若狂，心中满溢着解脱与希望，以及更多的，对赫敏的喜爱。

——————

“多谢你同意见我，”第二天下午，哈利坐在了赫敏桌对面的椅子上说。“我本来还以为你不信呢。”

赫敏看向他。“我确实不太确定是不是应该这么快就相信你，”她说，“但如果你说的是真的，那你也没有办法向我证明，所以。我除了暂且听你一言也没有其他办法了。”

“那就太好了，”哈利说。赫敏小心翼翼地冲他笑了笑。“总之，今天早晨我见过你以后，我调查了一下，但我什么也没发现。无尽的卵黄心？你说的，对吧？”赫敏点了点头。“我的保密等级已经是最高了，除了魔法部长以外，但一点儿关于它的纪录都没有。”

赫敏翻了个白眼。“说实话，那太扯了，魔法部的秘密连自己都要藏起来不给看——也可能是专门藏起来不让自己看的。”

“那你是怎么知道的？”

“我喜欢读古书。这儿啦那儿啊总有提到的地方。”

“所以它到底是啥？”

“它是一种执法工具，十八世纪中期发明出来，用以简化整个帝国的执法过程的。人们希望仅凭它的魔法，就可以抓住并且关押罪犯，从而降低实际行动的工作量。”

哈利皱起了眉头。“这也太——愚蠢了。”

“我知道。”

“它是怎么运作的？”

“它会侦测负罪的思维，如果侦测到了，它就会将这个人丢进时间回环中——一个魔法的监牢，很有效，但同样，也是为了让这个人坦白。通过擦去这个人生命中所有的价值。说实话，这是种酷刑。只有坦白才能打破魔咒。”

“那如果要是没有可以坦白的，要怎么打破魔咒？我根本没犯过罪。”

赫敏看向了他。“哎，这就是这项实验失败，并且被人们抛弃的的原因之一。魔法无法分辨不肯坦白的是罪行还是秘密。”

“秘密？”

“就算是合法的秘密。如果它在你的心中郁结，无尽的卵黄心也会抓住你。”

哈利瞪着她看了半天。“这太扯淡了。谁都有秘密。”

“唉，是啊。但有些秘密要比其他的更沉重，不是吗？”

她冲他挑起了一条眉毛，哈利只得吞了吞口水，转头避开了她的视线。罗恩的声音在他脑海中回荡。

“你不用告诉我，”过了一会儿，赫敏说。“但你得对别人坦白。”

“我直接向自己坦白不行吗？话说回来，我也是执法部门的诶。”

赫敏微微笑了笑。“如果你要坦白的是罪行，那估计可以。但我怀疑，你必须向最受你这个秘密影响的人坦白。”

哈利点了点头，然后盯住了自己的双手。

“要是能帮到你的话，”她又轻声补充道，“这个魔咒被废弃的另一个原因是，它就是没用：接受坦白的人一般等到时间回环破掉后，什么都不会记得。这也就破坏了设计它的初衷了。”

沉默良久，哈利开口了，“要是这个魔咒已经失传几个世纪了，那为啥又会出现在我身上呢？”

“这是最困扰我的一点，”赫敏答道。“这个魔咒是附魔在物品上作为媒介的——某种程度上，就像是门钥匙——但根据各种说法，魔法部附魔的所有的无尽卵黄心已经在十九世纪初就都被找到并且回收了。不过我怀疑，要是有一件逃出了被消魔的命运的话，那它的最近两百年很有可能就是在你的办公室度过的。”

哈利挑起了眉毛。

“当时主持消灭无尽卵黄心的是还没当上魔法部长的伦威克部长。而他之前就是傲罗司司长，如果说他偷偷在你那个办公室藏了什么东西，我也不会大惊小怪的。”

哈利拧住了眉头。“噢老天，”过了一会儿，他呻吟道。“是不是就是那种你会在抑魔橱柜顶层发现的玩意儿，哈？”

赫敏看着他。

“就是只花瓶。我检查了一下啥事也没有，我就以为它是错放在那儿的。要么就是它已经褪魔了。”

“你的检查是在你接触它之前还是之后？”

哈利又呻吟了一声。“之后呗，还用说么。我没啥可装饰新公寓的东西，而且我感觉它放在壁炉旁边应该挺不错的。顺带一提，它放那儿确实挺不错的。”

赫敏翻了个白眼。哈利把头重重地放在了她的桌子上。“整整两百年，”她说，“就没人想着去好好检查一下你的抑魔橱柜？说实话，你的傲罗办公室真得招个文员助理帮帮忙了，波特先生。”

“你次次都这么说，”哈利的嘟哝声穿过桌面。

——————

又过了差不多四个周一，哈利才鼓捣出足够去见罗恩的勇气。

“嗨，”第四天快要五点半时，哈利说。他等着罗恩吓得蹦了蹦，然后结巴完。“你想和我去喝两杯吗？”

罗恩瞪着他。“不好意思？”

“我知道我可能有点——唐突，你都没见过我——我是哈利，顺带说下——但我真的很想和你去酒吧。”

罗恩啥也没说。

“要是可以的话。”

“呃，我——好。当然。可以。”

去往电梯的路程充满了尴尬。“你今天过得好吗？”哈利刚问完，就皱着眉头在心里怒斥自己。

“呃，是啊，”罗恩耸了耸肩答道。“挺平淡的，直到刚刚。你呢？”

“喔，你懂的。周一嘛，”哈利说。

电梯人挤人。他们不得不别扭地贴在一起站着。哈利可以闻到罗恩须后水的味道。“帕斗米的比赛完了吗？”哈利别开了想要检查罗恩下巴上胡茬的视线，问道。

“还打着呢。四十比一百二，巴利卡斯蝙蝠领先，”罗恩回答。“帕斗米的找球手就是狗屎，我觉得和完了也差不多了。”

“喔，我不知道诶。”哈利说，“我觉得汉莫斯比能行。”

罗恩冲他笑了。“所以你也看魁地奇吗？”他问。

“当然啦，”哈利答道。“谁不啊？”

“哎，我去过那么多比赛，都没见过你。你可是个知名人物呢，没错吧？”罗恩的脸有点儿泛红，他的眼神闪烁向了电梯四周的人群。

哈利耸了耸肩。“我有我的办法。”

几条街走过，几打啤酒下肚，罗恩不敢置信地看向哈利。“厉害啊，哥们儿，”他真心实意地说。“厉害。”

哈利只是冲他笑，然后示意酒保再来一轮。

“你是，”罗恩继续说道，“你是咋知道汉莫斯比能行的？分析这些可是我的工作，我反正绝对不信他能。”

哈利耸了耸肩。“就是感觉嘛。觉得他能给我们个惊喜。”

罗恩看向他。“你经常有这种感觉吗？”

哈利移开了视线。“不算啦。偶尔有那么一次，大概。而且一般也不一定是对的。”

罗恩嗤之以鼻表示不信。哈利端着杯子装模作样地嘬了一口。

又是几轮啤酒，外加一顿晚餐，他们玩得很是开心，而哈利对于要如何坦白也还是没有丝毫想法。他只是太开心了，逗罗恩笑，和他一起玩闹。就算罗恩不知道今天其实只是他们这一辈子的剪影的事实让哈利的心情有些暗淡，他也不想毁了它。

“唉，”俩人站在酒吧外的夜空下，罗恩亲切地说。“谢了，哥们儿。这真是...出乎意料，但很不错。”

“你想干点儿其他的吗？”哈利抢在前面说。

罗恩眨了眨眼睛。“噢，呃，”他说。“好啊，你要是想的话。”

“当然了。”

“好吧。”

“嗯，”哈利说。“想来两把棋吗？”

罗恩挑起了眉毛。“你说真的？”

“真的啊，”哈利状无所谓地耸了耸肩。“你要是喜欢下棋的话。”

罗恩弯起嘴角，然后蹦出了一声笑。“我确实喜欢下棋，实际上。”

哈利也笑了。“我倒是想请你到我那，但我才刚搬家，还没买新的棋。之前都是习惯直接用我室友的。”

罗恩难以置信地咧着嘴笑着。“你还有室友？我以为你是家财万贯呢。”

“我喜欢有人陪，”哈利耸了耸肩。

罗恩的笑软化了些，柔和了些。“你要是不觉得别扭的话，你当然可以去我那儿。我们可以用我的棋。”

“为啥会别扭？”

“唔，那啥，”罗恩的脸慢慢红了，“你是名人啊。我感觉你不像是会跟随便什么人回家的。万一碰上疯子呢。”

“你不是随便什么人，”哈利又真诚地补充了一句。“而且一开始也是我的主意。”

又是两个小时，又是几打啤酒，罗恩递给哈利一个怀疑的，还有点儿涣散的眼神。“你是不趁我不注意给我的棋子下咒了？”

“怎么可能！”哈利笑着喊道。“要是我动了手脚，你觉得我还会输吗？”

“那为啥它们对你这么好？它们对陌生人的时候简直是一群混蛋。”

“唔，我确实挺讨人喜的，显然它们发现这点了。”

罗恩摆了个唾弃的表情，但眼神却紧紧粘着哈利，而且诡异地愈加柔和了起来。哈利感觉自己的心跳快得惊人。

“罗恩，”哈利念着眼前人的名字，没有什么目的，也不知道应该做何想。

迎着罗恩的视线，哈利感觉自己的的心都要跳到嗓子眼儿了。突然，罗恩别开了眼，看向了桌子。“你要再来瓶啤酒吗？”他的耳朵红了。

“呃，好啊，”哈利说。“再来一瓶吧。”

罗恩点了点头走进了厨房。哈利盯着棋盘，然后咽下了还在萦留的躁动。墙上的表发出一声钟响，十一点了。

“操，”哈利暗骂。他可以一言不发，就让今天晚上过去，好好享受剩下的一小时，然后明天再试一次。但。

但。

哈利深吸了一口气，然后逼自己站了起来。罗恩就在厨房，盯着手里两瓶刚从冰箱拿出来的啤酒，神游天外。

“我有个哥们儿可以用牙咬开这玩意儿，”哈利说，“但我一直没敢自己试试。”

罗恩抬起头，有点儿被吓到的样子。“我也有一个，”他说。“西姆斯，他叫。”

哈利扬起了嘴角。

“其实，”过了一会儿，罗恩说。“我平常不怎么这么干的。说实话，从没这么干过。”

“我知道，”哈利说。“我也是。”

迎着罗恩的双眼，哈利发现自己的骄傲褪去了，只留酒精在欢欣鼓舞。“你为啥在这儿？”他问。“你要是想找个人陪，想找谁都行。可能是我误解了，但你好像也挺开心的，我就是——想不明白为啥。你看，我就是随便一个人，我俩从没见过面，然后你就——走进我办公室然后——约我出去，我搞不懂——”

“你不是，”哈利说。“你不是随便什么人。”

罗恩皱眉。“那是什么意思？”

哈利闭上了眼睛，一只手撑在了厨房台子上免得晃悠。“意思是——罗恩，我的意思是——”哈利睁开了眼睛。他没再思考，而是磕磕绊绊地走过短短的距离，手指抓着罗恩的衬衫握拳，然后将他拉入一个吻当中。

罗恩小小地、惊慌地哼了哼，然后彻底僵住了。哈利可以听到他用鼻子倏地吸了口气。

过了一会儿，哈利拉开了自己，他用十足的绝望看向了罗恩的双眼。“罗恩？”无数个心跳过去，罗恩什么反应也没有。罗恩只是瞪着他。

“干，罗恩，拜托，”哈利说。记起来。然后他又吻上了他，这次更加用力了。

罗恩喘着气，哈利吻着他。犹豫不决的双手抵着哈利的胳膊。哈利闭上了眼睛，将全部都投入到了这个吻中，希望罗恩能够理解，能够记起。然后罗恩回吻了，迎着哈利，让他更加紧贴，让他们的吻更加契合。哈利照做了。他迈到罗恩腿间微微掂起了脚跟，然后伸出一只手抚上了罗恩的下巴，探出舌头舔舐罗恩嘴巴的每一丝角落。一丝小小的饥渴的闷哼从罗恩的嘴里传了过来。

哈利的双手滑进了罗恩的头发，罗恩靠着台子拉着他的背，将他更紧地拥入怀中予取予求。哈利不敢置信呻吟了一声，罗恩也硬了，而且正顶着他的。他用尽所有自制才按捺住了爬到罗恩身上两只腿骑着他的腰蹭到两个人在冰箱边儿上射出来的冲动。

“罗恩，”他喘着气说，“罗恩，”修长的滚烫的手指遛到了他的衬衫里，然后一路滑到了背窝上。“罗恩，我想——”他的呼吸噎住了。“我想——”

“好，”罗恩的声音是同样的难以自持。“好，行，好。”他的手摸到了哈利身侧，大拇肚按着他的肋骨。“你想要——”

“想，”哈利说完后退了一步，然后手指勾着罗恩的皮带拉着他走出厨房，穿过客厅，走过门厅。

“左边那间，”快到卧室时，罗恩指了路。“右边那间是空的。”

哈利的心难过地纠结了一瞬。“我——好吧，”然后他们走进了罗恩的卧室。

“罗恩，”他犹豫着说，但还没等他想到要说什么，罗恩就趴到他身上了，嘴巴覆着他的嘴巴，手指还在他的衬衫里游动。“我——罗恩，”哈利想要抵抗，但紧接着罗恩的舌头就又钻进他的嘴里了。

罗恩顶着哈利走向床边，然后扯掉了哈利的上衣。腰带纽卡拉链一一松掉，哈利都快喘不上气了。膝窝撞上床沿，哈利重重地躺下了。罗恩紧随其后，爬到了他的身上，然后他们一起踹掉了裤子。罗恩的阴茎蹭着哈利的大腿，硬邦邦地，还有一点儿滑。完美极了。

“罗恩，”哈利喘着气，一边用双唇描绘着罗恩的胡茬，一边翻了个身爬到了罗恩的上面。长指头握着哈利的老二，然后贴着罗恩的一起抽动着，互相摩挲着。“干，罗恩，”哈利咬紧牙关，手指抓着他光滑的背死死地搂着他。激烈的火焰没过一会儿就燃遍了全身，他只得将脸埋进罗恩的脖颈，哽咽着，然后一切都化作了白热的急风骤雨。

——————

他一定是昏过去了一会儿，因为紧接着哈利睁开眼睛重返人世时，罗恩正坐在床边，眼中是困惑和不解，在黑暗中瞥着他。

“罗恩？”哈利犹豫着问。

“我，呃，”罗恩呆呆地看着床单。“我不——”他看向哈利的双眼。“我觉得，你还是走吧。”

“罗恩，等等，别——”

“对不起，我不知道我为啥——”他停住了，然后又困惑地看了哈利一眼。“我不这样的。”

“我知道，我很对不起，我不知道为啥这样没用——应该有用的。”他恳求地看着罗恩。“你真的不记得吗？”

“记得什么？”罗恩莫名其妙地问。

哈利颤了颤，他喘不过气了。“记得我？”过了一会儿，他终于能开口了。

罗恩看着他。嘴张了张，又合住，然后他消失了。

哈利坐在自己的床上，看着替代了罗恩的一片黑暗。

——————

“赫敏·格兰杰，”赫敏伸出了手，她的脸颊有点儿泛红。“不过，既然您来我的办公室找我，我猜您应该已经知道了。”

哈利想要回她一个微笑，但他有心无力。“嗨，赫敏。呃姆，不好意思这么直白，但我们被困在我的无尽卵黄心里了，因为伦威克部长是个疯子，我是个傻子。你和我是朋友。你在帮我打破循环。”

赫敏眨了眨眼睛。“好吧，”她慢吞吞地说。

“你要是需要时间消化，我可以等会儿再来。”

“不，”赫敏思考了一会儿说。“没事，就是。等下。”她站起来走向房门。“汤姆，可以请你帮我推掉我九点半的事吗？谢谢。”

哈利呼出了一口欣慰的叹息，然后挤出了一个微笑。“谢谢你，”他看着她关上了房门，“能相信我。”

“我不太确定我为啥相信，不过我确实想象不到你编这么个故事出来是为啥。好吧，那，我忘了多少？”赫敏问。然后哈利开始了滔滔不绝。

“好吧，”她想了想，开口了，“要么是你对罗恩坦白的不是事情的起因，要么就是他没能理解。”

“我觉得他理解了，”哈利红着脸说。“我不知道除了那个意思还能有啥别的解释了。”

赫敏审视了他一眼。“那你到底和他说了什么呢？”

哈利的脸更热了，他抓了抓后脑勺。“我，呃。我和他睡了。”

赫敏皱起了眉头。“你和他睡了？”

哈利点了点头。

“那你都说了什么呢？”

哈利耸了耸肩。“做的时候也没说啥？倒是有，但不是那样的说。我觉得吧——应该不言而喻了。”

赫敏看着他的眼神带上了点儿怜悯。

“我们没，我不是——”哈利结巴了，“我们没做完全套的，有很多我们都没——是不是就是因为这个？因为我们没——全垒打？”

“不，哈利，”等了一会儿，赫敏开口了。“我觉得那一点儿都不是问题。”

哈利愣愣地看着她。

“哈利，你真的觉得你对罗恩是肉体上的渴望——想要和他做爱——是会让你被魔法时间回环关起来的那种大秘密吗？”

“是？”哈利自欺欺人地说。

她叹了口气。“哈利，你得告诉他你内心的真实感受。”

哈利张开了嘴想要回答，但最后只是凄惨地摊在了椅子上。“我不能，”他捏着自己的脑门儿。“尤其是现在。你真该看看他的表情，赫敏。他不想——他会恨我的。”

“但他一开始总是愿意的吧？也许他只是想多了，或者是——”

“觉得他无法拒绝，因为我是他妈的哈利·波特？”

“我深表怀疑，”过了一会儿，赫敏答道。“我对此表示深深的怀疑。”

哈利没答话。

“不过，不管怎样，哈利——我觉得这恐怕是你唯一的出路了。你必须坦白。”

哈利闭上了眼睛。“他可能根本不会记得，对吧？就是因为这个他们才不用这个操蛋的法术的？”

“是的，非常可能。从没有人记得。”

叹了口气，哈利并没有被这几率安慰到。

——————

哈利又看了一遍罗恩眨眼、吸气、从椅子上站起来、慌里慌张地问好的场景。哈利吸了口气，他感觉自己的肠子肚子都扭成一团了。他竭力不去靠着门框来寻求支持。

“你好，罗恩，”他尽可能地平静地说。“你有时间吗？”

罗恩呆了呆，“当然！有，呃。当然。请进。”他转向办公室的第二把椅子，急忙将上面高高摞着的乱糟糟的魁地奇杂志搬了起来。“请坐。”

“谢了，”哈利说着坐到了椅子上。罗恩傻傻地看了他一会儿，然后转了个圈儿着着放杂志的地儿。

等罗恩坐到了自己的椅子上，哈利终于鼓足了勇气，从看着的地板上抬起头，看向他的双眼。

罗恩一副惊恐的表情。“出什么事了吗？”他问。“我是——”

“不，”哈利说。“不，你很好。我只是要告诉你一些事。关于我的。你现在大概听不懂，但——可以先忍耐一下我吗？”

罗恩点了点头，看上去更迷惑了。

“罗恩，我知道对你而言，这是我们第一次见面，但其实不是。我们其实已经认识很久了。”

罗恩挑起了眉毛，然后就是熟悉的困惑和惊慌。

“我知道我听着像个疯子，但请听我说完。我们是好哥俩。到现在，已经有——有快二十年了。”那一直缄口不言的事开始在哈利的脑海中翻滚。“但事实是，罗恩，我想要更多。已经很久很久了。”

罗恩盯着他。

“我之所以搬走，就是因为我忍不了了。和你这么近，和你一起生活，但——但那不是我想要的。它太——我再也承受不下去了。”

罗恩的表情一片空白。

深吸了一口气，哈利把椅子滑到罗恩面前，两膝相对。“对不起我现在吓到你了，我真的真的很对不起，我不想破环我们的友谊，但我实在承受不下去了。”然后哈利倾身向前，向他送去一个吻。

罗恩全身僵硬，又是震撼又是惊讶。哈利就这么一直吻着他，希望他能明白。罗恩没有回吻，但也没有退开或是反抗。

可笑极了。终于，他退开了。他强迫自己对上罗恩的视线。

罗恩突然打了个激灵，然后痛苦地叫了一声，他捂住了自己的额头。哈利从椅子上跳了起来，却无计可施只能看着。罗恩的疼痛来得快去得也快，然后他忽闪着眼睛看着房间四周。

他上上下下看了看哈利，脸上是彻底的摸不着头脑。

“罗恩？”哈利屏着气问。

“感觉...太奇怪了，”仿佛等了足有一辈子，罗恩终于开口了。

哈利盯着他。

“我刚刚是睡着了吗？”罗恩问。“我感觉就像是刚睡醒。还做了个特别奇怪的梦。”

“啥样的梦？”哈利小心翼翼地问。

罗恩皱起了眉头。“我也说不上。但就是很怪。就像是全世界都...乱套了。”罗恩摇了摇头，然后冲哈利抛去一个迷惑的眼神。

“罗恩，”哈利还是不敢大声说话。“你还记得我吗？”

罗恩挑着眉毛看着他。“我的梦里？算是吧。我记得你在。但，你又不在。不知道，真的很怪，哥们儿。”

哈利的心跳快得像是跑火车。“不是，我的意思是，你还记不记得我。记得学校，记得——你知道我们是朋友吗？”他说得又尖又急，还不停地眨着眼睛。罗恩看他的眼神就像是看一个疯子——哈利最近对这个表情已经很熟悉了——但这次的与之前却有些不同。没有憋住的泪水打湿了眼眶，模糊了视线。

罗恩皱着眉。“当然，”他慢慢答道。他一头雾水地看着哈利，脸上带着关心。哈利看着墙壁。“出什么事了吗？”罗恩问。

哈利颤微微地吸了口气摇了摇头，等他终于控制住了自己，才敢转头向罗恩微微一笑。“没事，”他看着罗恩关心的、温暖的、一点儿也不崇拜的表情，终于真心实意地弯起了嘴角。

罗恩的笑倒像是被逗乐了。“那...你需要什么吗，还是说傲罗办公室已经闷到没过一小时你就要下来玩儿的地步了？”

哈利大笑。“不，就是。就是无聊。”

“干得漂亮，”罗恩说。“不然我就要被人抓到上班睡觉了。”

哈利咧着嘴，然后突然间发现了他们坐的有多么近。他马上站了起来。“那你继续吧，”他说。“等会见？”

罗恩点了点头。“说到这儿，我知道现在还早，但我今天晚上想吃烤肉串儿了。回家路上去趟贝迪如何？噢——不好意思，”他脸红了红。“都忘了你已经搬走了。”罗恩投给他尴尬的一瞥，哈利的心登时攥了起来。“该慢慢习惯了，是吧？”

哈利点了点头，他可以顺路一起的话就在嘴边儿，但罗恩的嘴唇的触感也萦绕在嘴边儿。他赶在自己做出什么蠢事儿前，赶在毁掉宇宙仅余的一丝慈悲前跑了。

——————

“嘿，哈利，”赫敏冲他轻松地笑着，哈利强忍住了紧紧抱住她的冲动。

“嗨，”他微笑着问。“今天怎么样？”

“目前为止，还算不错，”她说。“今天早晨出办公室去见了个客户，偶尔换换风景还挺不错的。你呢？”

哈利耸了耸肩。“漫长，”他说。“不过在好转。”

她看了看他。“需要我帮忙吗？”

哈利笑了。“不。实际上，我就是来说声谢谢你。”

“为了啥？”

“为了——就是为了你。你太好了。”

赫敏眨了眨眼，脸泛起了红。“嗯，那，不客气。”

哈利露齿而笑。

——————

哈利坐在厨房桌旁，看着天色渐沉。他手中的啤酒瓶已经不再凉了，而里面的啤酒却还没动几口。公寓别无他人，一片寂静。

他吸了口气，试着开心一些。所有人又记起他了，他很确定等明天早晨醒来就终于可以过周二了。他应该开心的。他应该开心得在公寓里手舞足蹈，庆祝他的生活又回来了才对。

但，他能想的只有罗恩。罗恩吻他时的嘴唇和他皮肤的触感，他修长光裸的身体的温暖。还有之后他让哈利走时，脸上困惑生气的表情。哈利盯着窗外，嘬了一口温啤酒。他知道他永远都不该告诉罗恩真相的。

现在要比从前他习惯将它藏在心里时更加难过了。

哈利的大门传来一阵敲门声。奇怪。目前唯一知道哈利住址的人要来的话也会用飞路粉。哈利估计应该是麻瓜邻居，他从门口搬开了几个还没拆开的箱子，然后打开了门。

出乎意料的是，门口站的是罗恩，一副忧心忡忡的样子。

“罗恩？”哈利眨了眨眼睛。“你怎么来了？”

罗恩皱眉。“你不欢迎访客了吗？”

“不，我就是——我以为你要来的话不是应该飞路过来么，没别的想法。”

罗恩耸了耸肩，哈利侧身让他进来。“想走一走。所以这就是你的新窝咯？”

“是啊。和昨天一样。”

罗恩看向他。

“你帮我搬来的时候，”哈利解释道。

“对，对，”罗恩不自在地笑了笑。“那才是昨天？”

“呃，对啊。昨天下午。”

“奇怪，”罗恩说。“感觉长多了。”

“你根本想象不到，”哈利嘟哝了一声。“啤酒？”

罗恩点了点头，于是哈利拿来两瓶凉啤酒然后坐在了厨房桌旁。罗恩踟蹰了一会儿，然后坐在了他身旁。

“今天剩下那半儿过得怎么样？”哈利犹豫着问道。

罗恩耸了耸肩。“还行吧。”

“回家路上去吃烤肉串儿了吗？”

罗恩看了看他，过了一会儿摇了摇头。哈利吞了吞口水。“不咋饿，”罗恩说。

哈利吸了口气，然后试探着问，“出啥事儿了吗，哥们儿？”

罗恩喝了口啤酒，然后皱起了眉头。“我不确定。”

哈利挑着眉看着他。

“我——这简直是疯子说的话，”罗恩说。

“我不介意。”

“我就感觉好像有好长时间没见你了。我——就像是——你昨天才搬出去，我今天早晨见的你，但就像——”

“像什么？”哈利心惊胆颤得快无法呼吸了。

“就像你走了好久，我很想你。”

哈利瞪着他。

“我也不知道为啥，和你说了，很蠢的，”罗恩看向他的啤酒。他的耳朵尖而红了。

“不，”过了一会儿，哈利说。“不蠢。我——我没法解释，但我知道你的意思。我——我也是一样的感觉。”

罗恩看着他，等着他的解释，又或许只是在搜索哈利脸上泄露的线索，然后他避开了他的视线。“感觉就像是我忘了什么事。什么重要的事，我——我也记不起来了。”

他又转向哈利，眉头皱得更深了。“你为什么要搬走，哈利。”罗恩轻声说。

哈利屏住了呼吸，他感觉自己的眼珠子都要凸出来了。“我——你知道为啥啊，罗恩。”

“我不知道。”

“我和你说了，就是到时候了。我们不能一辈子这么住着，那不如尽早开始习惯。”

“为什么不能？”

哈利扯了扯嘴角，挤出来一丝笑。“我们总得长大的。我觉得你未来的老婆可不会开心我赖着你不走。”

“什么未来的老婆？”罗恩问。

“你的啊！”哈利无可奈何地喊道。“你总有一天会遇到她的，罗恩。”

“我不确定诶，”罗恩说，他递给哈利一个实实在在的滑稽的眼神。“但我觉得这不是你搬走的原因。你今天早晨可不是这么跟我说的，是吧？”

哈利眨着眼睛，他感觉自己的心一下子沉了。“你——你没忘？”

罗恩思考了一会儿。“我觉得没。你要是想打破魔咒就得告诉我，是吧？”

哈利目瞪口呆了，他点了点头。

罗恩扭开了头。“那你——是真的吗？”

哈利盯着他的侧脸，盯着他喉前的曲线。“是，”他徒劳地说。罗恩的喉咙吞了吞。

“你情愿搬走——逃跑——也不愿意告诉我真相？”

“不是。我根本不那么想，我只是——”

罗恩看向了他。

“——我害怕，”哈利低声说。

“怕我？”

“怕失去你。”

罗恩看了他一会儿，然后瞟了瞟公寓四周，然后大笑似的呼了口气。过了一会儿，他开口了，“所以这儿的租金怎么样？”他随意问道。

哈利有点儿没反应过来。“呃。也不是——呃。不是很贵。”

“你觉得我能付得起一半儿吗？”

哈利的感觉自己的心跳都好像停了。

罗恩转头看向他。现在不只是耳朵，他的脸也全红了。“还是你想搬回来，我们可以把第二间卧室当成客用的。”

“我不——我不明白，”哈利过了一会儿说。“你不——罗恩，你不想这样的。”

“我不想？”

哈利张了张嘴，然后又合上了。说出来也太尴尬了。但他还是开口了，“罗恩，有一天，我——尝试了一下——试了一下亲你然后我们，嗯。你不喜欢那样。”

罗恩眉头紧锁。他看了眼哈利，然后移开了视线，然后又盯住了他。

“对不起，”哈利凄凄惨惨地说。“不管你还记不记得，对不起。但我必须得试试。”

“我觉得——我觉得我好像记得，”罗恩扭着眉毛说。“我们下了棋，是吧？然后我们——”他吸了口气，眼睛瞪大了一点儿。哈利目不转睛地看着桌子。“哦天，”罗恩呼了口气，“现在我终于懂了。”他看向哈利。“我喜欢。哈利。很喜欢。”

“但你——”

“我那会儿不懂。我以为我变成了那种会无可救药地爱上从没见过的名人的那种人呢。”

哈利瞪着他。“无可救药地什么？”他磕巴着问。

罗恩的脸倒是红了，但却无赖地耸了耸肩。“所以你怎么说？”等了一分钟，他问。“这儿还是那儿？”哈利张开嘴，但一个字儿也没蹦出来。；罗恩勾起了嘴角。“你可以说不。或者你要是想的话，可以花点时间思考一下。”

没等罗恩说完，哈利就甩着脑袋，又是摇头又是点头。他都没注意到罗恩一点一点挪到了他身旁。“不，”哈利说。“不是，好。我——不用思考。我——好。拜托。好，拜托。哪个都行，我不介意。你要是——你要是不嫌太快的话。”

罗恩笑了起来。“我们这辈子就没有太快的时候。”

哈利终于也按捺不住地笑了。罗恩吻着他的嘴唇温暖粗糙而完美。而最好的是他吐出的哈利的名字，就像它是世界和宇宙一般。

——————

这天的开端也一如往常：哈利醒了。

晨光微弱昏沉，雨点击打着窗户。哈利蹭地坐了起来。他快有一辈子没见过雨了。

“怎么了，哥们儿？”身边传来一个声音，带着关心和刚睡醒的喑哑。哈利扭头看向他，看向那双蓝眼睛，和其中一丝害羞和一丝担忧。

“今天——今天是哪天？”哈利脱口而出问道。

罗恩皱着眉毛。“周二吧，我记得。”

哈利瞪着他，然后舒了口气。他闭上了眼睛，感觉自己全身骨头都放松了。“周二，”他说。

一只温暖的大手从毯子下面溜上了哈利的后腰。哈利睁开眼，看着罗恩睡眼惺忪的笑，于是一股暖流从他的胸中蔓延到了全身。

“你还记得吗？”哈利的指尖抓着罗恩的手背。

罗恩点了点头。

“都记得？”

罗恩撇了撇嘴笑着。“应该吧。”

“和我说说。”

“说什么？”

“随便。我们怎么认识的，或者一起做的什么事，或者——随便什么。”

罗恩看了看他，过了一会儿，他握住了哈利的手指。“我们十二岁的时候，你放假来我家，咱俩差不多一个夏天都躲在花园里，想着怎么才能给珀西的扫帚下咒，让他每次想飞的时候都被弹下来。”

哈利眨着眼睛想了一会儿，然后大笑了起来。“噢天，我都已经忘了。我们到头来也没想到办法，是吧？”

“没，”罗恩深表遗憾地摇着头。

哈利笑着又躺了回去，还把一条腿搭在了罗恩身上。“再说个其他的，”他亲了亲罗恩的肩膀要求道。

罗恩伸手搂着哈利的背，长长的指头握着他的脊窝，把他又拉近了一些。哈利紧紧地躺在这怀抱中，看着自己的手指划过罗恩的小腹和胸膛，感受着他的声音和窗外的雨。他想，如果循环的是今天的话，他一点儿也不介意。


End file.
